First Transformation
by sexy-jess
Summary: Bura has lost her precious KooKoo. But how does this lead to her becomming a Super Saiyan? One-shot.


"Where's KooKoo?" Bura asked her mother.

Bulma's eyes widened as her daughter looked up at her from her seat at the dining table. Her darling half-Saiyan daughter was a sight to behold. Dressed in her favourite dress, a very frilly, pink and lacy dress that any princess would love to wear, Bura sat gloomily at the table.

"Mama! Where's KooKoo? I can't find him in my room and he wasn't in the lounge!" the child looked on the verge of tears.

Bulma creased her brows as she tried to remember what exactly 'KooKoo' was. Lots of stuffed toys ran through her mind until she came across the yellow monkey her daughter had received from her favourite Uncle Goku at her fourth birthday party the previous summer.

Turning to her daughter, Bulma questioned, "Are you sure you looked properly? KooKoo could be hiding under your bed or in your closet."

At this, the cute five year-old jumped from her seat exclaiming, "Oh! I didn't look under my bed!" and ran upstairs to check.

Bulma turned back to eating her cereal and hummed happily to herself.

Meanwhile, the young half-Saiyan was frantically searching under her enormous bed. Coming up empty handed, she felt tears well in her eyes. KooKoo had been with her for such a long time and if he wasn't there for the tea party this afternoon, she would be terribly upset.

Bura had received KooKoo from her favourite uncle, Uncle Goku and she remembered seeing her Papa and Uncle Goku sparring after her birthday party. Seeing her father fight so hard against her Uncle was amazing and half of the time she couldn't even see them moving. After a fight which didn't last very long at all, her father was declared runner-up. Bura knew her father had let Uncle Goku win, but from that moment on, she decided that she wanted to fight just like Uncle Goku and her father. So, from the age of four, Bura started basic training with her father.

Walking dejectedly down the stairs and back to the kitchen, Bura looked for her mother.

"Mama!" she yelled, "I can't find KooKoo!"

By this time Bulma had already left for her private laboratory. So deciding she'd follow after her mother, Bura travelled down the many halls of her Capsule Corporation home in a journey to find her mother, then hopefully, KooKoo.

The large hallways were barely lit and Bura found herself frightened by the eerily dark passageways. Quickly running to her Mama's work place, she entered to find her Mama using strange looking tools and twisting wires together.

"Mama! I can't find KooKoo! He's not anywhere at all!" she stated loudly.

Bulma jumped in her seat as she heard the unexpected yell from her daughter. Sighing with frustration Bulma replied, "Look Bura, I don't have enough time for this right now. Why don't you go find Trunks and ask him? Or better yet, go get your father from the Gravity Room and get him to help you."

With that, Bulma turned back to work on her most current project and proceeded to ignore her young daughter.

With watery eyes, Bra left the lab and ventured off in the direction of the Gravity Room. Her mother never seemed to have enough time whenever she was working in the lab.

Not too soon, Bura reached the door to the Gravity Room in which her father always trained. Knocking politely on the door, as she was trained to do, Bura waited patiently for her father to answer.

The door opened with a swish and her father stepped out. "What do you want brat?"

Bura looked up into her fathers' eyes. The charcoal black always a bit of comfort and safety for her.

"I can't find KooKoo" she whispered, "Mama said to get you to help me find him."

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans narrowed his eyes and silently cursed the woman he called his. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he decided it was best to placate his daughter for now as he wouldn't want those blasted tears to escape her eyes.

"Fine, let's look." Vegeta walked stoically off towards the main section of the home.

"Oh Papa! Thank you!" Bura followed her father with a bounce in her step.

Taking his daughter into the lounge, Vegeta sat her down.

"Where was it you lost that thing?" was his ever so intelligent question.

Pouting terribly cute Bura stated, "KooKoo is a _he _and I don't know where I lost _him_!"

The two stared at each other for a good couple of minutes before Vegeta sighed and suggested the two give the home a thorough search. Bura of course, happily agreed.

Almost an hour later the two still had nothing. Getting increasingly aggravated, Vegeta's temper was not the best and he started snapping at his daughter when she would question him.

"Papa, do you think someone stole him?" Bura asked as the tears she cried ran down her blotchy red cheeks.

"Why would any self respecting being want to steal a child's toy? Don't ask such silly questions."

Bura burst into hiccupping sobs.

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Vegeta cursed the female sex, constantly overly emotional.

"Stop that. It's annoying." Always mindful of a person's feelings was Vegeta.

Bura became ever more upset and angry, "I _need_ KooKoo for my tea party! KooKoo! KooKoo where are you?" she yelled out loud to the room.

Deciding to look outdoors next, Vegeta dragged his upset daughter in the direction of the backyard.

The two royal family members walked through the hallways towards an exit.

It was most unfortunate for the eldest Briefs sibling that it was this moment that he came inside to get lunch for he and his friends.

"Brat!" Vegeta yelled out, "Come here and take your sister outside!"

With wide eyes, Trunks walked towards the weird looking duo.

"Uh Dad, Marron, Uub and Goten are over. I don't have time to play with Bura." He reasoned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Did I say anything about playing brat? Your sister needs help. I suggest you assist her." With that, the Prince of all Saiyans left the room.

"Well, Bura what's wrong?" Trunks asked hesitantly, never one to be comfortable around crying women, even his own family.

This sudden request caused such an anger in Bura that her cheeks puffed up and her back straightened to try and seem taller.

"My KooKoo is missing! Where is my KooKoo?!?" she screeched.

"eh he, Calm down sis, I'm sure we'll find him. Uh, let's go ask Marron if she'll help." Trunks figured a fellow girl would know what to do in this situation.

Meanwhile, outside by the pool in the bright sun sat a group of young teens having a great time.

"So she gave me back my number and told me I didn't look like boyfriend material! Can you believe that?" Goten complained about his lack of love life to two of his best friends.

The answer Marron and Uub gave was nothing but laughter.

"Well obviously she's seen what we see in you!" Marron joked aloud.

Goten rolled his eyes and walked the perimeter of the pool in silence.

"I think if you weren't so heavily under the influence then you might have had a sliver of a chance!" was Uub's thoughtful input.

The two friends burst out laughing yet again.

Goten however was interested in the nearest bush. Just under it was a leg. A leg! So he bent down to pull it out. Lifting up a stuffed yellow monkey that looked like it had seen better days, Goten walked back to his friends.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Goten exclaimed as he shoved the monkey into Marrons face.

"Eww, gross Goten that thing is feral!" Marron squealed.

"It looks like it's been under there for a while!" replied Uub.

"Heh, yeah, the head is almost totally pulled off!" Goten commented as he grabbed the head and the tail and with not much effort at all, pulled the few remaining threads apart.

"Hey guys, look! Ha ha! I am the master of all monkey heads!" Goten joked stupidly as he jumped around his friends.

A sudden, ear piercing scream was heard throughout West City.

The three friends didn't have time to turn their heads before Goten was blasted across the pool side.

"KOOKOO!" was the agonising yell of one five year-old Saiyan Princess.

The young girl gently picked up the body of her fallen friend. The head, still in Goten's hands.

Bura looked up towards Goten with fire in her eyes.

"Did you kill my KooKoo?" she asked furiously.

Goten wide-eyed, looked to the girl, then the severed head in his hands. "Uh, I, uhm, KooKoo?"

"I hate you Son Goten!" screamed the young girl as she shook with anger.

The group failed to notice the arrival of Vegeta who stood back to watch the display.

Bura found that she was so incredibly angry.

Her friend was dead, never to join her tea parties ever again.

She grit her teeth and powered up, prepared to revenge KooKoo.

Goten looked nervously towards Trunks, "Uh, I didn't mean it man!" he forced his innocence.

"SHUT UP!" Bura yelled.

Goten jumped in fright at the young girl who suddenly seemed to resemble her father all too much. Unconsciously, Goten tightened his hands and the group was silent as they heard the clink of a plastic eye hit the ground.

Red filled Bura's senses and she felt something rise within her. A deep terrible power. The perfect kind of power to defeat Goten with.

With amazement and wonder the stunned group watched as Bura ascended into the legendary Super Saiyan form.

Hair surrounded Bura's head in a golden halo. Her teal eyes narrowing on Goten.

She sped towards her prey.

Dropping the head, Goten prepared for a fight.

Hitting Goten in the arms, the chest, anywhere she could reach, Bura attacked her fellow half-Saiyan.

As soon as Goten powered up the fight was over. The young girl didn't have enough energy to fight much longer and she soon fell into unconsciousness, the transformation too much for her young body.

The group looked on silently as Vegeta picked up the little girl, smirking with some kind of triumph.

"Brat!" he addressed Goten, "you hurt my daughter again and I will personally see to your demise." Vegeta walked off, Bura still in his arms, long golden hair over his arm.

The group was utterly stumped.

"What the hell just happened here?" Trunks asked not expecting an answer.

...................................................3

Word Count: 1764

Thank you so much for reading my first Dragon Ball Z fanfiction!  
I'm writing a fanfic about Bura as a 17 year old girl and she has the ability to transform into Super Saiyan level. So I just wrote this as a prequel, how she was able to ascend to that level.  
On that note, I need a Beta Reader for my un-posted fic. Needs to like or at least not hate Bura/Kakarot pairing in an AU.

Honor me by reviewing.


End file.
